


Pour me divertir

by Nelja



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cruelty, Dark, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, dans une version alternative de l'arc où Mephisto s'est fait passer pour Nova pour séduire le Silver Surfer et obtenir la promesse de son âme. Avertissements : Viol, torture psychologique, altérations physiques et mentales. Horreur et squick en général.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour me divertir

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics. Cet arc (Silver Surfer 97-100) est de Ron Marz, et vu la quantité de subtext slash, je me demande vraiment à quoi il pensait...
> 
> Comme il est mentionné dans le résumé, c'est une fic d'horreur pornographique, explicite et malsaine. Ecrit pour le thème "En captivité" de la communauté livejournal 30-interdits. Et bien sûr, c'est un AU, puisque dans le comics il réussit à s'enfuir alors que la chose a juste été suggérée.

L'énergie cosmique bouillonnait sous les doigts du Silver Surfer, envoyée à pleine puissance contre Mephisto. Le démon ne semblait pourtant pas en être affecté le moins du monde.

"N'es-tu pas las de te battre inutilement ?" demanda-t-il, souriant pour découvrir des dents pointues.

"Jamais !"

Mephisto soupira. "C'est bien dommage, car je le suis, et ceci est mon royaume, Surfer." Une force invisible projeta l'être argenté les genoux à terre ; il lutta pour se redresser, en vain. Le démon fredonna de satisfaction. "Cela ne veut toutefois pas dire que j'ai fini de m'amuser avec toi." Il s'approcha, saisit son menton. "Peux-tu deviner ?"

Le Silver Surfer n'eut qu'un mouvement dédaigneux de la tête pour se dégager et montrer son mépris pour ce jeu de devinettes. Cela ne sembla pas affecter Mephisto, qui poursuivit, nonchalant : "Il est temps de consommer notre amour." Il reprit la forme de Nova. "Bien sûr, tu aurais certainement préféré cette apparence... mais nous avons eu notre premier baiser, après tout. Depuis combien de temps la désirais-tu ?"

Le Surfer était resté un instant muet d'horreur ; cette question le réveilla. "Nova était une amie. C'est toi qui as sali sa mémoire !"

Mephisto éclata de rire, reprenant sa véritable apparence. "Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est ce que j'espérais entendre, Surfer ? Comme c'est drôle. Ainsi, ces sentiments n'étaient que pour moi ! C'est à moi que tu as déclaré ton amour, toujours à moi seul que tu as offert ton corps et ton âme ! Allons..." Le corps du Surfer se relevait maintenant, par à-coups, comme une marionnette ; toute la force de son esprit insuffisante à résister. "Je ne devrais même pas avoir besoin de te forcer par magie. Depuis quand ta parole n'a-t-elle pas suffisamment de valeur pour te lier à elle seule, héros ?"

Aucune volonté ne pouvait empêcher les lèvres du Silver Surfer de s'ouvrir pour accueillir la langue serpentine de Mephisto qui, d'abord, lui caressa la langue, avant de s'enfoncer dans sa gorge de toute sa longueur, l'étouffant presque. Un long sursaut de dégoût remua son corps paralysé.

Après avoir abusé de cette bouche tout son soul, le démon recula d'un pas, toujours sans laisser le Surfer faire le moindre mouvement. "Mais il me semble que tu n'apprécies pas."

"Il me semble que tu pouvais le prévoir."

Méphisto eut un soupir théâtral. "Ah, il est possible que j'ai été abusé par des souvenirs récents. Je devrai faire à nouveau des efforts pour que tu ressentes du plaisir dans mes bras..."

"Plus jamais, maintenant que je sais qui tu es ! Et je ne me laisserai plus tromper !"

"Permets-moi de douter de ce dernier point. Mais il ne m'est de toute façon plus utile de te tromper. Tu n'as pas encore compris que dans mon domaine, je suis le seul à décider de ce qui m'est possible ou pas ; et ton âme en fait maintenant partie !"

"Tu ne peux pas changer qui je suis, et ce que je crois." s'exclama le Silver Surfer, essayant de réprimer un très léger tremblement de doute dans sa voix.

Mephisto éclata de rire, et son visage prit des traits bestiaux, alors que son corps se déformait et que sa tête, au bout d'un cou démesurément long, tourbillonnait autour du Surfer comme une tempête écarlate. "Tu aimerais bien ? Peut-être est-ce vrai. Peut-être ne puis-je pas toucher à ton essence, à ta morale, à tes pensées, à ton intelligence et à ta mémoire. Ou peut-être n'en ai-je tout simplement pas envie, parce que ce serait trop facile et que je veux te réserver quelques surprises pour tout le temps qui nous reste. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Nous parlons de sexe, Surfer, et cela vient du corps, non de la pureté de ton âme. Tu as déjà vu ce que je pouvais en faire, et je peux clairement te faire ressentir ce que je veux !" Le Surfer ouvrit la bouche, retint à grand peine un hurlement, alors qu'une douleur indicible déchirait son corps ; il tomba à terre, se tordant sur le sol. Mephisto continuait à tournoyer autour de lui, de plus en plus vite, l'âme du Surfer autour de son cou brillant comme une étoile filante. "Tu vois ? Oh, je m'enflamme déjà..."

La douleur s'interrompit aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, et Mephisto reprit son apparence habituelle, d'un rouge infernal mais presque humaine. Le Surfer, plus soulagé qu'il ne souhaitait le montrer, voulut se relever, mais la force qui le contenait ne lui permit que de se dresser sur ses genoux. "Il est donc temps de changer ce corps trop pur. Déjà, tu vas avoir besoin d'un certain équipement..."

Ce n'était pas une sensation douloureuse ou désagréable, au contraire, mais le Silver Surfer n'en fut pas moins frappé par l'horreur quand, baissant les yeux vers l'origine de ce frisson sensuel entre ses jambes, il vit son entrejambe se métamorphoser, un pénis en érection poussant à vue d'oeil.

"J'aurais pu tout simplement t'enlever cette enveloppe cosmique," expliquait Mephisto, jubilant, "Tu n'es pas asexué de nature, et ton pouvoir ne te servira plus de rien, plus jamais. Mais j'aime l'exotisme de cette forme argentée, et j'aime me rappeler de qui j'ai triomphé." Il eut un bref mouvement de la main, et la transformation s'interrompit. "Et j'ai plus de contrôle ainsi, sur la grosseur, par exemple."

Le sexe tendu du Silver Surfer avait atteint une vingtaine de centimètres, et, quoique d'argent comme le reste de son corps, il était plus finement moulé, n'épargnant aucun détail anatomique, infiniment obscène. Le pire étant que les affirmations de Mephisto était exactes ; un désir sourd semblait palpiter dans cet organe artificiel. Ce n'était rien d'incontrôlable, ni de douloureux, mais aucune tentative de concentration ou de détachement ne parvenait à le supprimer ou le nier.

"J'ai mes préférences." affirma Mephisto avec un grand sourire. "Au moins pour une première fois. Nous aurons le temps d'essayer plus gros un autre jour. Nous aurons l'occasion d'essayer beaucoup de choses, quand j'y pense, et tu seras tout ce que je désirerai. Je me demande combien de temps tu pourras te rappeler ton véritable corps..." Il ricana. "Mais ne nous égarons pas. Il faut continuer ce que j'ai commencé. Nous avons fini le côté décoratif, il faut s'occuper des transformations plus générales." 

Il posa la main sur l'épaule du Surfer, qui se dégagea d'un mouvement rapide, avec tout ce qu'il pouvait rassembler de fierté. Pourtant, paniqué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'était encore capable de gestes de révolte que parce que Mephisto choisissait de lui accorder certaines libertés.

"Je pense que ton corps peut être rendu plus sensible," continua calmement Mephisto. La main retrouva son épaule.

Ce fut délicieux.

Une plénitude physique à son épaule, un besoin s'enflammant, dans tout le reste de son corps, par contraste. Le Surfer sauta en arrière, regarda Mephisto avec horreur. Ce n'était plus de l'orgueil, maintenant, de refuser son contact, cela devenait une nécessité vitale, parce que sinon il pouvait... De son autre main, il se déchira presque l'épaule comme si cela pouvait le débarrasser de cette ombre de plaisir devenu manque dévorant.

"Non, non. Seulement le toucher de mon corps, Surfer." ricana Mephisto, et cette fausse interprétation fit trembler le héros de honte.

Il s'enfuit. Ce que la crainte d'être vaincu, d'être blessé, de disparaître même, n'avait pu obtenir de lui, le dégoût de cette abjection et l'effroi de céder l'y poussèrent. Par miracle, rien ne le retint, sa planche sous ses pieds, et il vola...

Il était toujours emprisonné dans les ténèbres de l'enfer de Mephisto. Il n'y avait pas d'issue, et son sexe toujours gonflé et avide de façon contre nature battait contre son ventre.

Il l'avait toujours su, mais il ne le perçut réellement que lorsque, ayant toujours volé droit devant lui, il se retrouva à son point de départ, devant Mephisto. Et cette fois, il n'y avait plus de possibilité de faire demi-tour. La même force qui semblait régir tout ici - la volonté du démon, par malheur - le ramena juste devant lui, incapable de fuir encore.

"Et," continuait Mephisto nonchalamment, "comme je le disais avant d'être négligé de façon si discourtoise, c'est encore plus fort quand je fais ceci."

Le main du démon sur son pénis lui envoya dans le corps des frissons de transe et d'horreur.

"Tu m'aimes tellement." ironisa Mephisto, le blessant de ses propres paroles. "Tu ne pourrais pas imaginer vivre sans moi."

Ensuite, peut-être le Surfer ne s'était-il pas débattu assez, les muscles amollis par un plaisir étouffant. Il espérait que Mephisto avait dû recourir à sa force invisible pour le maîtriser, en plus des mains sur son corps qui l'immobilisaient et le paralysaient d'extase. Il n'en était pas certain. Ou peut-être s'était-il trop débattu, entraînant ainsi des contacts et frottements dont chacun avait été une humiliation supplémentaire. Peut-être aurait-il dû juste s'immobiliser, laisser Mephisto finir, fermer les yeux, ne pas voir son phallus long et rouge sombre, ne pas savoir que c'était ce contact-là qui avait fini par vaincre sa résistance, le faire gémir de plaisir...

"Tu vois..." lui murmura Mephisto à l'oreille, plaquant son corps au sol avec le sien, augmentant la surface de contact, dans un déferlement de plaisir, qui n'était jamais complet pourtant, venant toujours avec un besoin de plus. "Je n'ai pas touché à ton si précieux esprit. Seul ton corps ressent cela, comme la souffrance de tout à l'heure, juste dans l'autre sens. Ton esprit, je ne peux pas le briser... ou peut-être que si ?"

Le Silver Surfer sentit le long sexe du démon pénétrer son corps, et il y avait de la douleur, à laquelle il voulut se raccrocher, avec sa haine et sa honte ; mais elles furent noyées par la volupté physique. Il dut se rappeler de ne pas pleurer. Il dut se rappeler de ne pas hurler.

"Veux-tu jouir ?" demanda Mephisto, alors qu'il continuait sa prise de possession, un peu plus à chaque coup de reins, à chaque éclair de plaisir.

Ce serait peut-être un apaisement momentané de cette insatisfaction, de ces délices qui ne le comblaient un instant que pour l'enflammer plus...

"Non. Je ne veux rien de toi." murmura le Silver Surfer, sa voix aussi maîtrisée que possible, infiniment lasse, presque résignée à ce tourment.

Le démon eut un long rire de triomphe "Oh, je te croyais au-dessus de cela. Comme je te fais facilement mentir !"

Il lui fit finalement connaître cet orgasme avec le sien, et la surcharge de sensation déferla dans le corps du Surfer en même temps que le sperme chaud, brûla son esprit, lui fit un instant oublier qui il était, où et pourquoi, toute pensée possible dissoute dans le plaisir pur, jusqu'à ce que l'enfer se rappelle à lui, cruel et éternel. Eternel. L'espace d'un instant, revenant à la réalité, il l'avait cru, il avait perdu l'espoir.

Toujours couché à terre, il se rendit compte que Mephisto ne l'écrasait plus de son poids, mais que sa main touchait sa joue. Il aurait pu la retirer, quitter cet unique point de plaisir physique, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être s'était-il coulé là exprès, et il lui fallut quelques longs et terribles instants avant de se rappeler comment rouler sur le côté et se recroqueviller, tâchant de ne pas se perdre lui-même.

Rien ne pouvait empêcher Mephisto, s'il le désirait, de faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient de lui, pour lui faire subir cette humiliation à nouveau. Croire le contraire aurait été de la stupidité, pas de l'espoir ou du courage. L'espoir aurait été de croire que le Surfer pouvait tuer en lui cette envie perverse qu'il recommence, qu'il n'en viendrait jamais à considérer cela comme une échappatoire. Il ne voulait même pas l'attaquer maintenant. Cela ressemblait trop à désirer son attention.

"Au revoir, Surfer." murmura Mephisto avec une douceur feinte. "Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certain d'avoir suffisamment d'idées pour meubler l'éternité."


End file.
